<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Legacies by allamaeatingnoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133413">New Legacies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamaeatingnoodles/pseuds/allamaeatingnoodles'>allamaeatingnoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, New Avatar (Avatar TV), Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, new team avatar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamaeatingnoodles/pseuds/allamaeatingnoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future of the world of Avatar, an adult Team Avatar wrestle with their individual lives and careers.</p><p>(note: this takes place about 150 years after The Legend of Korra. 21st century/neo-futuristic inspired)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Gathering of Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so!</p><p>To clarify, this isn't a fic about TLoK at all, even though I put it as such cause, oh well.</p><p>This will be a series of one-shots between OC Avatar and OC Team Avatar!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the windows of his office, the morning sun filters through, casting his ornately decorated office with golden rays of light. Vyan settles down into his desk, paperwork left off to the side. The television was on, showing the morning's news reports coming in.</p><p>It was just another regular, perfectly normal day.</p><p>Things had been relatively quiet recently. There had been no major international events for the past five years, which meant that for Vyan - as the United Republic of Nation's highest political leader - his attention had primarily been on domestic affairs. The United Republic was often the poster child for successful multiculturalism and the forefront of technological advancement.</p><p>Previous leaders of the United Republic have always had a lot on their shoulders. For Vyan, however, he had to carry more on his shoulders.</p><p>His professional life had always been split in two. On one side, there was being the President of the United Republic, and on the other, being the Avatar. Lately, though, there hasn't been much work for Avatar Vyan to do. Ultimately, however, Vyan was a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p><p>The discovery of Vyan as the Avatar was quite a shock for the remaining four nations. That came after all the four nations spent at least a year trying to find the next Avatar. Vyan as the Avatar was a surprise for several reasons. One was that the Avatar had continuously cycled between the four nations. Vyan was the exception as he had lived in Republic City all his life. He was naturally an Airbender, but he was not from the Air Nation as it should have been. Vyan wasn't a monk, such as many of those in the Air Nation, and he didn't have the airbending master tattoos like the monks with airbending abilities of his calibre.</p><p>Secondly, Vyan was now in a powerful political position other than as the Avatar. Though such cases had happened before - Avatar Szeto was Grand Advisor to Fire Lord Yosor after all - it was still relatively rare.</p><p>There had been theories that the Harmonic Convergence in Avatar Korra's time may have altered the Avatar cycle. However, it was still relatively unproven. Why the Avatar reincarnated in someone who was not from the traditional four nations was not well understood.</p><p>Still keeping an occasional eye on the news, Vyan began sifting through the paperwork neatly stacked on his desk. It mainly consisted of reports he had to acknowledge form all government departments from the Republic City Police Force to the United Forces to industry. It wasn't the most paperwork he had to go through. It was the middle of the week. There wasn't much to do anyway, so Vyan could take it slow today.</p><p>Halfway through, Vyan took a small break and looked out the nearest window. Republic City was beautiful. Nestled on Yue Bay's shores, the sprawling metropolis stood as the United Republic's proud capital, with its vibrant and diverse society. High rise skyscrapers pierce the clear azure sky, glimmering under the rising sun and dominating the city skyline.</p><p>The city had been through a lot the past century or so, particularly during Avatar Korra's time. What was once the old downtown Republic City was then just wrecked spirit vine-wrapped remains with a massive spirit portal in the centre. However, over the years, the city rebuilt itself and even expanded. In just under a generation, the city had grown to well over twice its size. The spirit portal had remained open, continuing to provide an easy bridge between the mortal and spirit worlds. The grounds surrounding the portal had also been given a massive makeover, clearing excess spirit vines and debris leftover from the short-lived Earth Empire's invasion of the United Republic back then. It's now been turned into a national park right in the former heart of the city.</p><p>The new downtown Republic City was closer to the eastern portions of the city, still overlooking the bay. It was also larger. Former President Zhu Li Moon constructed a new centre of governance there. Over time it became a more extensive compound known as Government Plaza today. The second City Hall, built with a neo-futuristic design and keeping elements of traditional former Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation architecture, was located next to the Supreme Court, which sported a completely neo-futuristic design. Its walls were practically made with reinforced glass melted and moulded by firebenders in the glass industry.</p><p>Also nearby was the Republic Society, the United Republic's national science institution.</p><p>Vyan could see almost every national institution in the Plaza from his office in City Hall. The thirty-three-year-old airbender was one of the youngest presidents ever elected in United Republic history.</p><p>Vyan settled on the sofa closest to the television when his eyes caught a particular news report being broadcasted.</p><p>The Fire Nation had been struggling with its government for some time. After the dissolution of the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation stood as the only surviving monarchy globally. The current monarch, Fire Lord Kaito, who was very much the same age as Vyan, had been contemplating democratic reforms.</p><p>For the longest time, the Fire Lord held absolute power in the Fire Nation's bureaucracy. Despite decades of peace following the Hundred Years War, considering the intrigues that happened from Fire Lord Sozin all the way to Fire Lord Ozai, the people of the Fire Nation, particularly the youth, had begun to wonder if they really needed one person to have absolute rule over their entire nation.</p><p>This, of course, sparked a nation-wide debate, one which quickly grew heated.</p><p>Vyan was increasingly concerned about the societal polarisation which had been slowly seeping into the fabric of Fire Nation society for decades. Whether he realised it or not, Fire Lord Kaito had fuelled the flames of the debate when he announced that he was considering democratic reforms.</p><p>There had been suggestions that the Fire Nation should be a constitutional monarchy. When he last visited, Vyan had to stop a Fire Sage from almost fainting from the prospect of a less powerful Fire Lord. The social upheaval was growing, and Vyan could only hope that Fire Lord Kaito could sort this out.</p><p>The Fire Nation held a special place in the Republic's history. After all, Fire Lord Zuko co-founded the fifth nation with Avatar Aang.</p><p>Vyan wondered how they would have felt seeing the technological wonderland that was Republic City now. They would have been proud, that was certain.</p><p>Vyan by now had moved his body to lie down on the sofa when he heard a knock at his door. Reluctantly getting up to answer the door, Vyan was slightly surprised when he saw the Southern Water Tribe Chief standing at his door.</p><p>"Malren?" the Airbender gasped, slightly incredulous. The Water Tribe Chief, in response, just weaved his way past Vyan into the presidential office and made himself comfortable in the same sofa Vyan was lying down on moments ago. Vyan settled down on the couch opposite Malren.</p><p>"Hiya V!" the Chief greeted in his usual cheery manner, "How's it been?"</p><p>Vyan gave a small chuckle. "It's been alright. I didn't know you would be visiting."</p><p>"Well, I just like to drop by people I know from time to time, you know?"</p><p>Vyan smiled. This was totally like Malren to do this. He was also surprised that Malren even had the time to visit, given the two Water Tribes were in the midst of reunification after over a century of Southern independence. The proposed 'Water Nation' was something never seen before, in that both tribes would have equal standing in governance.</p><p>Malren was arguably the biggest proponent of reunification. It was practically his brainchild. Vyan suspected that because Malren was quite well-liked amongst both Water Tribes, they bothered to go ahead with reunification.</p><p>"Yes, I know," Vyan said lightheartedly, "What about you? How's reunification going?"</p><p>At the question, Malren paused, tilting his head to think of a suitable answer to give. Vyan studied his thinking expression for a while before the Tribal Chief finally answered.</p><p>"Let's just say it's been more hectic than usual," was his answer. Continuing, Malren added, "....but the upcoming Five Nations Summit would be a great time to sort any other issues out."</p><p>Immediately, Vyan's mind drifted away from the conversation. The biannual Five Nations Summit was a rather critical part of the United Republic's standing with the rest of the world. Because of its multiculturalism and diversity, the Republic was often seen as a neutral ground between the other four nations. Hosting and managing the summit just became part of the President of the United Republic of Nations' duties.</p><p>Vyan sighed and laid back on the sofa, closing his eyes. The Summit would mean that he would have to put on his best diplomatic game for the ten days it would last. And the Summit was coming up in less than a week.</p><p>Vyan had ordered that security be tightened around Republic City, and particularly at the main venue where the summit would be hosted - City Hall itself.</p><p>"V?" Malren said once he realised that Vyan wasn't paying attention to him anymore. "Vyan!"</p><p>This snaps the Airbender out of his thoughts. The Water Tribe Chief looked at Vyan, slightly concerned.</p><p>"You alright?" he asked in a relatively soft tone, "You zoned out."</p><p>Vyan gave out a long sigh as his answer. "Yeah... I'm just thinking about the summit. Spirits, the next two weeks are going to be exhausting."</p><p>"Hey, the gang's all going to be there, supporting you all along. Anyways, as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I have to be there with you," Malren reassured the Airbender.</p><p>"I know, and it helps that you all will be there," Vyan added, smiling.</p><p>"Now there's the smile we know and love!" Malren exclaimed, earning and small laugh from Vyan.</p><p>He would need support for the upcoming summit, but luckily for him, Team Avatar always had his back.</p><p>Another knock, this time more incessant, was heard at Vyan's door. Opening it again, the rest of Team Avatar filled into his spacious office.</p><p>The first was Liying, a sandbender native to the Si Wong Desert. Specifically, she was from the Hami tribe. For the past five years, Liying had been involved in Operation Green Si Wong. As the name suggested, the Earth Federation initiated an utterly massive project to turn vast swaths of the Si Wong desert into a fertile oasis. Her day job was as an environmental advisor for the Earth President.</p><p>Following behind was Emiron, a somewhat elusive member of the Fire Nation Royal Family and the official Fire Nation ambassador to the United Republic, dressed in his traditional Fire Nation robes albeit a more modernised version. Emiron had served as Vyan's connection to affairs in the Fire Nation as an ambassador. It had been him who had sent regular reports on major political events in the country.</p><p>Next came Ruohun, also from the Earth Federation like Liying, but is a native of Ba Sing Se. An expert earthbender and metalbender, Ruohun came to Republic City to work as a journalist. Now, he worked as a successful news anchor for the Republic News Service.</p><p>The last one to enter was, of all things, a spirit named Keishu. It was a dragon spirit with shimmering golden scales but did bear similarity to the Fire Nation dragons.</p><p>"Hello, Keishu," Vyan said as the golden dragon spirit drifted through the air and settled down at the airbender's side. The remaining members of Team Avatar made themselves at home on the many sofas surrounding a high-tech coffee table.</p><p>"I didn't expect everyone to come," Vyan continued after everyone had settled.</p><p>"Well, the Five Nations Summit is coming up in a few days," Liying said, "Seeing as you'll be hosting the whole thing, we came by to give you moral support."</p><p>"It was a good excuse for me to finally come back to Republic City," Ruohun added, earning nods from Emiron.</p><p>When Vyan turned to Emiron, the Fire Nation royal answered that he had to attend as the Fire Nation ambassador to the United Republic. Ruohun, meanwhile, had been in the North Pole reporting on the Water Tribe reunification.</p><p>As everyone else discussed what they had been up to the last week, Vyan quietly listened, occasionally giving out soft, playful chuckles and providing belly rubs to the golden dragon spirit as it scooched closer and nuzzled into the airbender's lap.</p><p>It has been a long time since the entire gang had gathered together and had a lively conversation on the littlest things. Vyan missed the raucous guffawing of Malren, almost overpowering the combined laughs of everyone else. Only Vyan wasn't the one to laugh out loud much.</p><p>Over the years, ever since he found out that he was the Avatar, Vyan had learned to treasure moments like these. He didn't have the best photographic memory. Instead, his memory was based on associated emotions. Right now, this memory playing out in front of him gave him happiness and warmth amidst the cold autumn in Republic City.</p><p>While everyone else was engrossed with each other's stories of adventures they had been up to, Emiron managed to sneak around the group and sat down beside the airbender. Emiron's robes were long and flowy, the fabric spreading out on the sofa. Vyan was wearing a very much tight-fitting navy blue sweater, the neckline dipping down slightly to expose the collar of a white button-up. This was paired with equally as tight-fitting maroon red pants, showing off the outline of his swimmer's physique. While the firebending prince could see that Vyan was calm and peaceful for the moment, he sensed that a lot was troubling him inside.</p><p>The seeming ability to read people's emotions was something both Emiron and Vyan shared. This helped to form a very close friendship between the two men over the years. Emiron had the honour to bear witness to Vyan's growth as the Avatar and the rise of his political career. While he knew that many frowned upon the Avatar having even more political power than what was seen as necessary, the royal also knew that nobody could stop the Avatar's ambitions and desires. The time they spent together over the years had allowed them to be very open with each other, leading to a strong trust between them.</p><p>Seemingly ignoring the rest of the group, Emiron lowered his tone to a soft and gentle manner. "What seems to be troubling you?"</p><p>Vyan turned away from the dragon spirit, stretching itself on his lap to the blazing amber eyes of the Fire Nation prince, before slowly turning back to the dragon spirit.</p><p>"Many things, actually," he answered, his voice in a subdued tone, almost like a whisper. After a moment's pause, he added, "Including you."</p><p>Emiron frowned in response, his eyes trained on Vyan, while the airbender, who was the same age as him, never looked back up again, watching as the dragon spirit pleasantly nuzzled his stomach.</p><p>When Emiron didn't say a word, Vyan elaborated.</p><p>"A lot of things are happening back in the Fire Nation. While I don't deny that it could serve the nation good, the changes your cousin has been considering are bordering on radical given the nation's history. There's been quite an uproar, and its threatening to escalate. I'm worried about how you're handling it when you're far away from home."</p><p>Emiron's frown turned to one of gentle sympathy, his eyes narrowing slightly and the vibrant amber in them fading a little. As if by instinct, the royal extended an arm towards the taller airbender, rubbing comforting circles on the small of his back. He jumped back slightly as he felt the tense muscles under his hand. Applying a little more pressure and utilising his firebending to generate a warm heat on his hand, Emiron's soft rubs became a one-handed massage. Vyan slowly relaxed, the heat from Emiron's hand loosening the knots in his upper back. Letting out a soft breath of relief, Vyan felt his troubles melt away for the moment. He felt bliss, something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since he ditched his presidential responsibilities for a day three years ago to relax in a hot spring in a spa.</p><p>Once Emiron felt all the knots in Vyan's upper back had been loosened up, the firebender retracted his hand back to his side. Vyan turned back to Emiron and gave him a grateful and warm smile.</p><p>"Yoohoo, lovebirds! Quit it while you're ahead!" Malren suddenly said, earning the attention of everyone else in the room. With all eyes on both of them, Emiron grew red with embarrassment, while Vyan just grinned happily.</p><p>"Malren, one of these days, I will kill you," the firebender said, his eyes shooting daggers at the waterbender.</p><p>"I would love to see you try!" Malren replied teasingly. Emiron had just about enough, and shot up and charged at the Water Tribe Chief. The rest of Team Avatar meanwhile was simply whooping at the both of them wrestling with each other on the floor of Vyan's presidential office.</p><p>Vyan laughed softly at the sight. And to think that he had this bunch as his closest friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Weight of Responsibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Vyan suddenly fainted in a meeting, Fire Prince Emiron and President/Avatar Vyan discuss Vyan's immense responsibilities.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hurt/Comfort/Fluff ahead.</p><p>Prepare to get diabetes, cry or whatnot.</p><p>Also, you get to learn pretty interesting things about the two men.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire Prince Emiron had been through quite the scare the past few hours. He had never imagined that nothing could be much scarier than watching someone you love suddenly collapsing to the floor without any warning signs. It felt even worse when people were watching.</p><p>That was what happened precisely when Team Avatar came to City Hall for a small meeting concerning the reunification of the Water Tribes.</p><p>The meeting had gone by without incident initially. It started as with every other meeting the group had in the past - beginning with a short catch-up session, then swiftly diving into business for the next hour or so.</p><p>Southern Water Tribe Chief Malren was the one who had been leading the meeting. He gave a relatively detailed overview of the state of affairs between the two Water Tribes. The Fire Nation royal was used to long briefings. It was a required part of his job as the Fire Nation's ambassador to the United Republic of Nations.</p><p>When he went over the details of Malren's briefing, he was surprised that so much had happened in the two months since they last had a meeting on the same topic. Negotiations have been smooth again since the Five Nations Summit. However, numerous issues had become considerable obstacles toward peaceful reunification. Most of them had been economic issues that had remained unresolved since the Southern Water Tribe gained independence after the Water Tribe Civil War.</p><p>The Northern Water Tribe, even after almost one-and-a-half centuries, was still feeling slightly embittered over the civil war. However, new, young and dynamic leaders in both tribes had managed to cast their misgivings aside and push forward with reunification.</p><p>Throughout the meeting, everyone listened intently and shot many questions and plausible suggestions in the Southern Water Tribe Chief's way. Emiron, however, soon began to notice that the Avatar was not beside himself.</p><p>His love had looked rather pale, his eyes baggy, and his breathing relatively shallow. He also didn't seem focused on anything around him. Emiron grew concerned as Vyan looked more unwell, but the Airbender stated that he was fine when asked about it.</p><p>Emiron finally decided to let it drop, turning his attention back to Malren and the ongoing meeting, which quickly turned out to be a bad idea.</p><p>Less than a minute after the prince had turned away from his love, the Airbender collapsed to the floor.</p><p>Emiron shouted out the Avatar's name and quickly rushed to his side, cradling his upper body. Vyan was unconscious, unresponsive to any calls of his name from Emiron. As Emiron moved a hand to support his neck, he vaguely felt a lot of heat emanating from it. He then placed his other hand on the Avatar's forehead and was even more alarmed when he felt a searing heat on the skin.</p><p>Vyan had a fever. A very high fever.</p><p>Soon after, the entire group brought Vyan back to Emiron's apartment in downtown Republic City. It wasn't very far from City Hall and was within walking distance to the Fire Nation embassy. A doctor from a nearby hospital was brought in to assess the Avatar's condition.</p><p>While the doctor worked on his diagnosis with the Southern Water Tribe Chief's assistance, all Emiron could do was wait in suspense, afraid for his love. Sitting down on a sofa in his living room with the rest of Team Avatar, the Fire Nation royal fought to keep a mix of negative emotions stirring up within him under control. Each time he fought back, the feelings seemingly grew stronger, threatening to overwhelm him. Liying sat down beside him, placing a comforting arm on the prince's shoulders to calm him down.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the door to the bedroom opened. Everyone in the living room shot up immediately as the doctor and the waterbender stepped out.</p><p>"How is he?" Ruohun asked, his voice urgent.</p><p>"Well, he's in pretty bad shape," the doctor replied, "He's got the flu. It's common for many this time of the year, but it's rather severe in the Avatar's case because his immune system had been severely compromised."</p><p>"How?" Emiron asked, his voice shaky.</p><p>"It's likely he's been working himself too hard, causing his body a lot of stress. I noticed that during the meeting he seemed much more tired than usual, but I just waved it off as due to extra work," Malren answered, his tone clearly unease.</p><p>A pause fell over the group.</p><p>At that answer, Emiron felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. It was an excruciating feeling. He had never felt this strongly about someone getting sick before. But he had the right to be - this was the man he loved more than anything. It took him almost three years to admit that he really loved the Airbender, and now that he was his, the prince wasn't about to let him go.</p><p>"The stress severely restricted his blood circulation. I managed to improve it and also cool down the fever, but he'll need a lot of rest," Malren added.</p><p>Despite the severity of the flu, the doctor stated that he should recover nicely with time and medication but that he would need to stay at home for the next several weeks. This meant that all Avatar and presidential duties had to be placed on hold indefinitely.</p><p>The scare from Vyan suddenly collapsing in the middle of the presidential office still hadn't worn off of Emiron, even after everyone had left his apartment.</p><p>Emiron's apartment resumed its usual tranquil quietness with him and his love remaining that Emiron had grown accustomed to. It was certainly much quieter than his former home in the Fire Nation Capital, but it was a home Emiron preferred.</p><p>A while later, the day had turned into evening, the last rays of the setting sun painting a beautiful crimson in the apartment. By then, Emiron had changed out of his usual work attire and into a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeved waffle-patterned shirt. His hair was slightly ruffled in a casual look, strands of his jet-black hair falling over his forehead.</p><p>Stepping into the bedroom, he saw that Vyan was still out cold. Somehow, despite having a bad flu, Vyan looked peaceful in his sleep, but he was fighting a hard battle inside. Emiron's lips twitched into a sad smile. Seeing his love suffering like this hurt too much for the firebender.</p><p>Close to breaking down, Emiron closed the door to the room softly as he left, making sure not to wake up the Avatar. He slumped down on the sofa in his living room, his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him.</p><p>Emiron felt absolutely terrible. When he first finally became involved with Vyan, Emiron promised Vyan that he would always be there for him, like how he was always there for the fire prince.</p><p>And today, he felt like he broke that promise. He had been so engrossed in his own work as ambassador to the United Republic that he hadn't had the time to visit his love. The fact that Vyan didn't raise it up with him hurt him even more.</p><p>The royal remembered something that Vyan had told him. Back then, Vyan had just been elected President of the United Republic of Nations, and the two men hadn't gotten together yet. He had confessed to him that despite having been a dependable shoulder for others to lay their troubles on, he had no one to turn to when he had problems of his own. He remembered the similar feeling he felt back then as he did several hours ago. Forget the fact that he was a fully-grown responsible adult - he was a man with too much to carry.</p><p>He swore to himself that he wouldn't let the kindest and most caring person he had ever known silently carry his own burdens himself. He vowed to shoulder them with him.</p><p><em>Spirits</em>, he thought, before eventually letting his emotions overwhelm him and breaking down into agonised sobs.</p><p>He cried for a good hour and a half before the well eventually ran dry. His amber eyes were now bloodshot red, and his body was still shaking. By then, he was too sad, guilty and angry to eat dinner and soon fell asleep on the sofa at nine-thirty at night.</p><p>At around the same time the following day, Emiron woke up with a sharp pain in his shoulders. He realised that he must have slept in the wrong position and cursed himself before getting up and immediately calling his office at the Fire Nation embassy.</p><p>He told the staffer on the line that he wouldn't be coming to work for the next three weeks. He also vaguely explained, leaving out as many details as possible, what happened so that they wouldn't freak out over his sudden absence from the embassy.</p><p>Once he finished wrestling with his staff over his reasons for not showing up for the next three weeks, the prince tiredly slammed the phone back down. He plopped back down on the sofa, only to experience that sharp pain in his shoulders again that had him almost shouting out in pain.</p><p>He let out a sigh of frustration and got up to brush his teeth and get the grime from yesterday off of him. Emiron looked less horrible after that, though he was still feeling worse. He walked into his bedroom to check on his significant other after getting dressed.</p><p>He looked at Vyan for a moment before sighing and turning away but soon whirled around when he heard the faintest ruffling of the sheets.</p><p>Vyan was finally rousing.</p><p>The Airbender felt horrible and let out a soft uncomfortable groan. At once, Emiron's face lit up, scrambling over onto the bed to his love. He immediately jumped back, however, when he felt intense warmth through his clothes. Despite having the air-conditioning turned on at full blast the whole night for him, Emiron could feel that the bedsheets were alarmingly warm.</p><p>Vyan slowly opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. Emiron immediately had his hands on the airbender's body, one on his forehead and the other on Vyan's left hand, gently holding it. The Fire Prince could feel that the fever had lessened, though it was very much still there. This was a really nasty flu.</p><p>Vyan slowly came to the realisation that he was in Emiron's apartment. He recognised the softness of the bed he was on, the warm red and gold accents all over the room, and of course, those amber eyes of the person right over him.</p><p>He was still too weak to say anything, so Vyan just settled for another groan and gripped Emiron's hand that was over his left.</p><p>Vyan could tell that his love was happy to see him awake, but he could also see that he had been crying a lot, from the dried tear streaks all over his face to his faintly blood-red eyes. At this, Vyan felt a pang of guilt in his heart. His love had been crying and beating himself up because he fell incredibly ill, which made him mentally beat himself up for not taking care of himself. Somehow, that guilt gave him enough strength to speak, albeit very strained and soft.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out, which caused Emiron to teeter on the verge of tears once again.</p><p>"No......I'm sorry," Emiron insisted, his eyes failing to meet Vyan's blue hazel eyes, "I should have been there for you."</p><p>Vyan wanted to protest but didn't say anything after that; instead, his eyes began to water. He buried his head in Emiron's chest, his love rubbing comforting circles on the small of his back.</p><p>Both men stayed like that for a while until Vyan raised his head again and stared directly into Emiron's amber eyes, losing himself in the moment. The gaze both men shared was enough to convey the unsaid words they carried since yesterday to each other.</p><p>"Would you like some breakfast?" Emiron finally said, his gaze still unbroken.</p><p>"Yeah," Vyan replied softly, "I could eat something right about now."</p><p>Emiron chuckled softly, then immediately got out his phone to order Vyan's favourite comfort food - chicken ginger congee. It was Emiron's favourite too. The prince also ordered some scallion pancakes and some stir-fried vegetables just for good measure. It was going to be a heavy breakfast, but if it would make his sweet and loving husband cheer up, it was worth spending a little more money for breakfast.</p><p>The delivery came rather quickly, and just in time too. Vyan was really hungry, having eaten a little for lunch and no dinner yesterday, thanks to him sleeping the hours away.</p><p>Once the food had been laid out on a large bed tray, the two men immediately dug in. As Emiron took a bit of the congee, however, his expression changed from content to sorrow. Almost immediately, Vyan took notice.</p><p>"Love?" he called out gently. "Something on your mind?"</p><p>Emiron looked up at Vyan's concerned face, then looked back down at his congee and let out a troubled sigh.</p><p>"You have too many responsibilities, Vyan."</p><p>Vyan frowned slightly, knowing what his husband was referring to.</p><p>"You're the President of the United Republic, the Avatar and also Fire Prince Consort. Don't you think that you've got too much on your hands?"</p><p>Emiron realised that in their one year of marriage, let alone the thirteen years he knew Vyan, he had never asked if Vyan felt he was taking on too much. The prince braced for his answer, his eyes looking down on the bedsheets. Vyan considered the question rather carefully. It was a few moments later that he finally answered.</p><p>"Every day."</p><p>"Then-"</p><p>"Love," Vyan cut husband off, "There are a few things I should say. I didn't choose to be the Avatar; it was the Avatar Spirit that chose me. I chose to run for President because it was a passion of mine to serve. Finally, I chose to be Fire Prince Consort because I love you. So much. Otherwise, why did I marry you?"</p><p>Emiron remained silent, his head bowed down again in shame for doubting his husband.</p><p>"And I chose to remain in all three positions because I know who I'm doing it for. As President, I do it for the community I grew up in all my life to give back. As Avatar, I do it for human life in all five nations to pave the way to a brighter future. As Fire Prince Consort, well...I do it for you because you've been the light that always guided me home. And besides, as husband to the President that makes you the first literal royalty to serve as First Spouse."</p><p>Emiron's eyes lit up immediately, feeling a growing warmth in his chest.</p><p>"But," Vyan sighed, "I.....should have taken better care of myself. I scared the heck out of you, and for that, I'm sorry."</p><p>Emiron was once again on the verge of tears, but this time, he let them fall. Vyan, despite knowing that he was sick, put aside the bed tray of food and pulled his firebending husband close to his body. While it was still hot because of his fever, Emiron didn't mind. In fact, he found the excess warmth comforting. The royal buried his face into his airbending husband's chest, his tears making wet spots on his husband's sweater. Vyan lowered his head, nuzzling Emiron's hair with his nose and breathing in his scent, a mix of cedar and cinnamon.</p><p>Emiron was taking small gulps of air, his face still smushed on Vyan's chest. His husband smelled of mint, a white dragon bush and apple, even though Emiron was quite sure he hadn't showered since yesterday.</p><p>After a few minutes, the Avatar could feel the firebender calming down, his body shaking less and the sobs growing softer. Instead of letting him go, however, the Airbender wrapped his arms around the firebender even tighter. The firebender did the same, causing both men to be enveloped in an almost bone-crushing embrace.</p><p>Vyan used whatever strength he had remaining to use his firebending to generate a bit of heat under his palms. He moved his hands to his husband's shoulders, feeling an incredible amount of tension underneath. He gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze, which caused the prince to immediately whimper out in pain.</p><p>Vyan's warm hands turned Emiron around so that his husband's back was leaning against Vyan's chest. Then, his hands immediately descended on Emiron's shoulders and carefully worked out the knots and the pain in them.</p><p>Emiron's face carried a twisted expression of pain at first. As Vyan began to use more pressure and more heat, the pain turned into pleasure. Soon enough, the firebender was nothing but a whimpering mess in Vyan's embrace.</p><p>This went on for another ten minutes until all the tension had been undone.</p><p>After that, Emiron freed himself from his husband's embrace.</p><p>"You need a shower," the fire prince stated.</p><p>"Yeah, I do," the airbender replied, "Wait. Do I have clothes in your closet?"</p><p>Emiron nodded, pulling out several articles of clothing that were all clothes that Vyan wore. Vyan smiled when he saw a particular piece of clothing.</p><p>"I gave that to you," Vyan said, his hands reaching out to touch the fabric. It was a muted light grey sweater in a similar waffle-pattern as several of Emiron's shirts.</p><p>"I remember," he said, his eyes filled with adoration, "It was three years ago. I was about to leave for Zaofu on a diplomatic trip. I didn't have suitable clothing to protect against the mountainous winds, so you gave it to me. I loved this sweater because it always reminded me of you."</p><p>"The last time I wore that sweater was during my acceptance speech," Vyan chuckled.</p><p>"I remember that you wore a spirit energy pendant in the shape of a lotus that day."</p><p>"Actually, I still have that."</p><p>"You should wear it again. I'm not sure why you stopped wearing it."</p><p>"Yeah, I should."</p><p>Both men caught each other's eyes as Vyan finished his reply. Amber gold met blue hazel as the men looked at each other adoringly. It was enough to remind them why they fell in love with each other again.</p><p>"I love you," Emiron said softly.</p><p>"I love you too," Vyan replied, "Always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to hear your suggestions and feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>